dragonball z: super saiyan invasion
by SuperNamekian
Summary: it is peaceful on the earth when suddenly super saiyans invade!
1. the invasion

**DragonBall Z: Super Saiyan invasion**

**Chapter 1 the invasion**

Everything was happy an peacefully on the earth planet. Goku was alive again an happy with childs an fights every day with friendly friends and Vegeta ho they wish back wit the dragonballs to.

Goku was flying but suddenly hit by pods. "ow" he say an fall to ground. He land hard but he buff so alright he. He look over an see the pods open up and with other buff dudes that look like him.

"we have come to invade planet" they yelling. No goku say and he go Super Saiyan.

"We can do that to " they say and they be come super saiyan to.

So goku goes super saiyan 2. "we can to say the saiyan dudes an they go super saiyan 2 to.

Suddenly vegeta come and go super saiyan 3."when you do that go goku an vegeta say "hyperbolic time chamber" oh goku say and he go super saiyan 3 to. "oh my god no way" yels the saiyan bad guys. And they all killed. But then suddenly 1 bad guy go super saiyan 3. Vegeta say 2 vs 1 this wil be easy. But then the bad guy clones in to 3 bad guy super saiyan 3.

"OH MY GOD! A vegeta say."oh no. goku say

The saiyans then attack of the goku and vegeta. Vegeta was dodge of the a tacs and hit they bad guy. goku had to fight of 2 the bad guys and was getting punched hard and painful.

An then…goku was cuffing blood.


	2. almost tragic

**Chapter2: almost tragic**

Goku cuffed the blood an it hurt him.

"haha" luffed teh 2 super saiyan3 dudes. You will of go to death now an 1 prepare a fist of great and strong mite. So goku instant transmishuned an grab krillen an transmishon back in front of guy fist an krillen die and goku say "that almost tragic".

Dang say the bad guys an they attack goku again but goku had bin prepare the Kamehameha and kilt teh bad guy an 2 left. 1 for vegeta an 1 fo goku. "Now we even" yelling goku and he fot the bad guy.

Suddenly piccolo an videl!

Piccolo then say "I want fite." So he swich out wit goku and prepare to fite. The super sayan 3 say I hav not the time for this. An he kick piccolo in the crotch. Piccolo smickered an say"we don't have those and he kicked the bad guy in the crotch and he die.

Piccolo I thot you were weak say goku but piccolo say "I made a wish"

Oh okay goku say.

Suddenly vegeta ran into piccolo an knock him out.

"we all screwed" say vegeta and goku look over to see an army of super saiyan 3's

Poopwipe! Yell goku and he tell piccolo who woke up from the knockout to gather the dragonballs. He went away an goku and vegeta got ready to fight when suddenly they heard a voice say,"da dada daaaaaaa it's the hero of justice"


	3. gotenks

**Chapter3: gotenks**

Gotenks suddenly came an went super saiyan 3 an used teh big tree cannin an kill many badd guys.

"hahahaha" he laffed an he start fighting 30 super sayan 3's wile luffing. Is this all you got? Vegeta's pride came in and gave adrenaline to him an he started to fight 40 bad guys. Goku for the rest of the bad guys which was 40.

Gotenks was pwning the bad guys with childish taunts. Vegeta pummeled them and killed them without mercy. Goku just yelled and punched and kamehamehad them at randomly.

"you of the lick the nosepoop"say gotenks

Vegeta grab a man an lazer zap him in teh face. Then he throw it body with out a head at the bad guys an he kilt 5 like that.

Goku punch a guy in the nose an kamehamehad the others. "hahahahaha" luffed goku but suddenly the bad guys started to beat them all up

Ow say vegeta goku and gotenks.

The bad guys started to luff "we will kill you "they say. sudden goku hear voice. It king kai! Piccolo has the dragonballs he say. Goku say,"make them wish for us to be mor powerfull. The wish is done say king kai. You have 1 more wishings, say king kai. Save for later say goku. Ok say king kai then goku and vegeta an gotenks kill the last super saiyan 3 guys

Goku about to shout yay but see old evil foe and say"but you die!"


	4. tragedybroly

**Chapter4: broly+tragic**

KAKOROT!yell broly. You shall be dead!Then broly go legendary super saiyan 3.

"oh god!" yell all dead! Then gotenks say this guy strong? I kill him. An gotenks flew up to kill him but was then punch in face an dies. "oh no our sons. Say vegeta and goku as they make a sadly.

Haahaha that like take of the candy from baby childs."luffed broly

"I will kill you evil broly! Yell Goku and he prepared a kamehameha. Then say"vegeta distracts of him." "alright say vegeta" and vegta start to punches him. But broly body was hard as something saiyans cannot destroy.

"You are weak short man" say broly

"make fun of size again I dare you." Yell vegeta

"you are midget say broly." Then vegeta got mad an kickd broly in crotch. But broly crotch was rock hard to. You not stand chance yell broly as about to kick vegeta crotch but then goku yell, broly you stupid. To get broly attention an goku kamehamehad broly abs were weak spot be.

Oh he yell and he fell from the sky and died later to.

Yay we win the fight! Yell goku. "but of our sons? Ask veget. Oh im sure they have fun in oher world get of the training from king kai. And vegeta say"ok cool."And vegeta and goku flew away to home to tell wives their sons dead, but use dragonballs later to revive them…+krillen

THE END


End file.
